Konoha's Snake Meister Naruto Uzumaki
by Shadowlight0982
Summary: After the defeat of the Kishin, the world soon went into peace learning Chakra and Soul Resonance. After the attack of the Kishin Kyuubi and a mob beating Naruto soons awakens an ancient family skill. Nake, Snake, Cobra, Cobubra
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my Fanfic! Well at least to all those new to the way I write. I was recently contacted with a challenge that was interesting and it made me think two things. One, this kind of fanfic is rare and most in this category are not like this. And Two, now I have to add a Shadowlight0982 mix in it. Well now this is a new fanfic and I hope you all enjoy.**

**Now for some Announcements!**

**First I like to thank Storylover213 for the challenge for this story.**

**Second I hope this works as I have put a new poll up on my profile and I am hoping it works, if not send in PMs or reviews of your choice.**

**Naruto**

**Naruto/Black Cat-2**

**Naruto/BlazBlue**

**Naruto/Sacred Blacksmith-1**

**Naruto/Magikano**

**Naruto/Mahoromatic**

**Also If anyone is interested on making some fan-art for my fics more specifically RosarioUzumaki that will be appreciated, I'm not saying I can't draw it's just I don't and not interested in making a Deviant-art account even though the site is awesome. XD**

**Since there are not any review since this is new we won't be having reviews and I can't really drag a character from this story cause it's not made yet. But before that I can pick people not in this story. Entering Great Scythe pair Maka Albarn and Soul "Eater" Evans.**

**Maka-Where are me and who are you?**

**Shadowlight0982-Think of this place as the Death Room, and me you can just call me Kami (thunderstorm) or in this case Shadow.**

**Soul-So what's the point of bringing me and fat ankles here**

**Maka-Maka CHOP!**

**Shadow-Damn, maybe you should be a book meister instead of a Scythe meister. (looking at Soul's bloodied head)**

**Maka-I don't think so, so what do you need Shadow-San?**

**Shadowlight0982-Well since Soul is out may you please do the disclaimer.**

**Soul-Ouch, I'm fine we can both do it.**

**Maka-Shadowlight0982 does not own either Soul Eater or Naruto.**

**Soul-He's just a cool man that likes to write. Well not as cool as me.**

**Shadowlight0982-Whatever, now may you please take the door and be on your way.**

**Soul-Which door?**

**Maka and Soul look at two exits, on door has a sign that says Do Not Enter and the other door has a sign that says Please Use Other Door.**

**Shadowlight0982-Come on this fic has to start and both doors are safe, maybe.**

**Soul-Maybe?**

**Shadowlight0982-Eh I forget, well since they need time to decide how to leave On With The SHOW!**

**Maka-Wait! You still have to tell us which door!**

**Soul-Wait dammit! You still have to tell us which door!**

**Story Start**

* * *

><p>Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves. This village was said to be the strongest in all the elemental nations having survived three wars, and even after that an attack from not just a biju but the strongest of the biju-Kyuubi.<p>

While many shinobi can use chakra for their techniques shinobi also have another skill- Reikon or Soul Release. Many years ago the world was under control of the Shinigami who taught the ways of Soul Release or Soul Resonance. Many different people existed back then, humans, weapons, witches, and even kishin.

After the defeat of the first kishin Asura, the world after many years found peace among humans, weapons, and witches and soon kishin eggs became fewer and fewer. However, a new kishin still was created. The Juubi.

A human known as the Sage of Six Realms soon used chakra and Reikon to seal the Juubi within himself and separate it into nine other kishin. Soon Shinigami saw that there was no need for him to keep order as new ninja villages began to appear and the kishin sealed into the village's jinchuuriki. While Shinigami didn't approve of the treatment of jinchuuriki he couldn't do anything as the world was no longer under his jurisdiction.

Soon as Shinigami was summoned to seal Kyuubi into the baby Naruto he saw the child's soul and was surprised.

'**So he's related to her on his Kaasan's side. Well I wonder how he'll handle that power when he gets there.**' Shinigami said as he finished the sealing, as he vanished with Minato's soul he knew one thing was certain.

"**That boy is going to grow up to be the protector of this world...or its destroyer.**" Shinigami said as he soon vanished.

(Time skip-5 years)

Naruto was running as fast as he can, his so called ANBU guard has refused to arrive and his Kaasan and her students were away on missions. Naruto was running as fast as his legs could carry him, his Kaasan always told him to remain home on his birthday and until now he didn't know why. He knew that the village hated him but not enough to want his death.

Naruto ran into an alley until he saw it was a dead end, he tried to turn around to run but was blocked by the mob of shinobi and civilians.

"No where to run demon!"

"We will avenge Yondaime-Sama!"

"Time to die you monster!"

(Scene Change)

Kushina stormed into Sarutobi's office. "Sarutobi! Where is Naruto? He wasn't home when I came back form my mission!"Kushina still had her hand prepped on her sword waiting for a reply.

Sarutobi looked surprised. "I don't know, last I checked I left an ANBU to look over him."

This was the wrong answer as anger flowed from Kushina in waves. "ANBU and how do you know it wasn't one of Danzo's puppets and even so check to see if he hates Naruto!"

Sarutobi realized his fault, he didn't check the ANBU to see if they were reliable. Except for Kushina, her students, and a few others, most of Konoha hated Naruto.

"Hold on, I'll use my crystal ball to find him." Sarurobi said.

"Don't bother!" Kushina then ran out the building. As Kushina ran chakra and another energy released from he wildly. 'Naru-Chan, please be safe!'

(Scene Change)

Pain. All Naruto felt was pain as the villagers began beating on him with everything they could find. Soon the ANBU that abandoned Naruto appeared.

"Allow me to finish the job." The ANBU then started some hand seals as the villagers got out the way. "This is the end Kyuubi!"

**Katon-Goukakyuu no Jutsu**

The ANBU then fired a medium size ball of fire towards the beaten Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes, wishing he listened to his mother. Soon all time stopped around Naruto, Naruto opened his eyes to see everything frozen except for one woman.

The woman wore a sleeveless black cloak with her hood up and also had snake tattoos across her arms. He could also see her golden eyes and blond hair braided to the front. The woman soon walked towards Naruto who backed away in fear.

The woman saw this and then stopped. "It's okay I'm not going to hurt you." The woman then took off her hood to show her face. "My name is Medusa."

Naruto then look to the woman. "Who or what are you Medusa-San?"

Medusa saw that Naruto was now comfortable and walked towards him. She soon sat down in front of Naruto. "Well Naruto you can just call me your ancestor."

"Ancestor?" Naruto said confused.

"Like your grandmother but a lot older. I'm her because you need help and I was able to get a deal with Shinigami." Medusa explained.

"What deal?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto let's just say you're special and you shouldn't be judged with what you hold. So I'm here to awaken your magic." Medusa said.

"Magic, like what Kaasan and Ojiisan use?" Naruto asked.

"No, what your mother and that man use is different although your mother does know some magic. No I mean the powers that I myself had in the days of the Shinigami. Do you accept?" Medusa offered her hand.

Naruto looked at the hand before he remembered something his mother said to him.

(_Flashback_)

"_Kaasan what is that?" Naruto asked a he saw his mother use magic to destroy a target._

"_That was magic Naru-Chan. Magic is unique to our family, especially to us women, it's an ancient Uzumaki technique that allows us to do many things." Kushina explained._

"_So it's like catra?" Naruto asked._

"_Chakra Naruto, and no let me show you." Kushina then started channeling magic and then transformed into a fox, this got a young Naruto running towards her to pet her._

"_It's real, Kaasan turned into a ox!" Naruto said still petting her._

"_See Naruto, unlike chakra or reikon magic can make many things and even allow us to transform. Soon you'll be able to use magic to Naru-Chan." Kushina said after transforming back._

"_Hai Kaasan! I'll use magic to protect everyone just like Tousan!" Naruto said excitedly._

_(Flashback end)_

Naruto then reach and grabbed Medusa's hand. "Hai, Medusa-Baachan."

Medusa smiled. "I suppose that will work for now. Now Naruto show them why no one messes with the Uzumaki's, my descendants."

With the civilians and the ANBU they seethe fireball hit and supposedly kill Naruto and all soon cried joy at Naruto's death. Kushina arrived just to see Naruto covered in flames.

"No, dammit! Naruto!" Kushina called out.

The laughter soon ended as wave of arrows appeared out the fire making a small shield. The shield faded to show Naruto standing unharmed but with an evil glare in his eyes.

"Is that the best you can do?" Naruto asked mono-toned.

The civilians started to panic fearing the fox's release but the ANBU just stood there.

"You demon, I'm going to make sure you're dead this time!" The ANBU then tried to make more hand-seals but was stopped by a massive K.I. The ANBU looked around fearing the mother was back, but then he saw the KI was coming from Naruto.

**Nake, Snake, Cobra Cobubra**, Naruto's eyes then turned a snakelike yellow and purple snakes appeared around him before they started forming into arrowheads.

"What are you?" The ANBU asked in fear.

**Vector Arrows**

Soon many arrows fired from Naruto to the civilians, the arrows pierced through many killing all the civilians and shinobi in the mob and even the ANBU. After the attack Naruto then fainted only to be caught in Kushina's arms. Kushina then saw on Naruto's arms snake tattoos.

'So Naru-Chan has unlocked Medusa-Sama's powers, at least now I can start training Naruto and no council is going to stop me.' Kushina thought as she shunshined herself and Naruto back home.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**I know most of you are cursing me out right now and maybe this chapter is bad but I this is the least bad of the three ways to start this fic. Well now let me make some things clear.**

**Kushina is alive**

**The Uzumaki Clan was descended from Medusa**

**Naruto now has Medusa's power.**

**I plan this to be a mix of Naruto and Soul Eater in some ways, like how some may be weapon and meister but that will be few and as for the teams. Let's just say some families will be getting new powers and such plus don't think Kyuubi is done either. Now this will be a harem fic so send who ever you think should be in but I already have an idea of three girls so all that matters is your choices.**

**Once again I liked to thank Storylover213 for the challenge.**

**Well all I can say is review if you want more of this.**

**Soul-Hey you still haven't told us which door!**

**Shadowlight0982-If it means so much to you use it's the first door.**

**Soul-Okay! Let's go Maka! (Soul runs through first door)**

**Maka-Wait Soul! (Follows Soul through the door)**

**Shadowlight0982-Be the first to review and Maka and Soul will arrive. Flame, and expect a Kishin Hunter from a pissed Maka**

**Shadowlight0982 out!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hello all! I'm back and surprised to see all the people who are starting to like this story. Remember everyone can thank Storylove213 for the idea for this story. Now that all of this is taken care of let's go to the announcements!**

**Announcements**

** I will soon not be updating a lot because of some school work and also college stuff so I want that to be known now. Also I will (for all of you) will be writing longer chapters as long as you all are willing to wait some odd days for these chapters to be placed on the site.**

** I just found a good plot for Seven Heirs to follow but I still need to put everything in place. I already have one person who is willing to help and I know his/her stories are awesome but also if anyone want to offer ideas go ahead.**

** After my poll closes I will put up a poll for Avatar and the Kyuubi Hanyou (Reloaded) to be put up and if I get a lot of people for it then I will reintroduce it. As for my other story that requires some tweaks but you never forget your first fanfic.**

**Now on to the reviews!**

**Reviews**

**Storylove213-Ask and you may receive.**

**Jin Dante Kazama-I hoped you enjoyed Maka and Soul.**

**Number 14-Daxlyn-I thought of descendents but as for some of those only one would work.**

**OgihcI ikasoruK-Nice choices and of course Anko would be in the harem this time.**

** Now that all of that is over time for this chapter's guest: Black Star and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa!**

**Black Star-Yahoo! I see you have chosen well for the star of this show and that would be me Black Star!**

**Shadowlight0982-Wow someone's been hitting the sugar. Oh wait that would be me, you're naturally this way.**

**Black Star-Hey are you looking for a fight? Who are you anyway?**

**Tsubaki-Black Star you need to be more polite.**

**Shadowlight0982-No need Tsubaki, I sure Soul and Maka already talked about me. I'm Shadowlight0982.**

**Black Star-So you're the guy with the creepy doors! Well bring em on I'll show you how big of a star I am!**

**Tsubaki-Black Star!**

**Shadowlight0982-Someone who isn't afraid of the doors. Either your very brave or very stupid, I'm thinking the latter.**

**Tsubaki-Black Star isn't stu...foolish he's just...overexcited.**

**Black Star-The hell I am! Bring on the doors Doorman!**

**Shadowlight0982-Doorman? Fine, Tsubaki may you please do the disclaimer.**

**Tsubaki-Shadowlight0982 does not own Naruto or Soul Eater. So is there a chance for us NOT taking the doors.**

**Shadowlight0982-Sorry your meister seems eager to take the test so I'll have to say no. (Summons doors) Now please pick a door.**

**Black Star-(Points to the door that says Please Use Other Door)That one! Why put a door there if it asks you to use the other? No door tells Black Star what to do, I am the one who will surpass God!(Run through the door).**

**Tsubaki-Black Star! (Runs after Black Star).**

**Shadowlight0982-Well they're gone. Now that's done On With The SHOW!**

* * *

><p>Kushina was watching Naruto master the Vector Arrows. After her and Sarutobi put the council in their place Sarutobi then allowed Kushina to be relieved from ANBU service until Naruto became genin. After Naruto told her about Medusa Kushina then told him about Minato and Kyuubi, at first Naruto was furious but then understood why his father did what he did. Soon Naruto not only trained with chakra, but also with soul techniques.<p>

(scene change)

"Alright Naru-chan, it's time to answer one of the most important questions for a shinobi." Kushina said.

"And what's that Kaa-san?" Naruto asked. For training Naruto had to were a black gi and white obi with the Uzumaki symbol on the back.

"Well Naruto as you know already know from last night you have the ability to use magic." Kushina said and received a nod from Naruto.

"Well besides Witches there are also Weapons and Meisters. Weapons have the ability to transform into weapons for battle. Meisters can then fight using weapons in battle." Kushina explained.

"So how do you find out if you're a weapon or Meister?" Naruto asked.

"Well to find out we have to summon Shinigami-sama, and to do that" Kushina then pulls out a medium size mirror. "We use mirrors." Kushina then placed the mirror and the ground and then breathed on it to start writing.

"42 42 564, if you want to knock on death's door."

As soon as that was said a bright light appeared from the mirror. Soon a hologram of Shinigami appeared, everything he wore was black and jagged except for the comical white mask and large gloves.

"Hello hello! Well Kushina-chan, I haven't heard from you since Minato's death." Shinigami said.

"Yes it has been a while Shinigami-sama, and I'm sorry to say this isn't a friendly call." Kushina said.

"Of course, this line is taught for the weapon/meister test. So it's finally young Naruto's turn." Shinigami said.

Naruto then walked up to the hologram. "So your the Shinigami? You look, different from what I imagine."

"Oh I get that a lot, I mostly keep this form to not scare the newer shinobi. Now Naruto if you please come closer." Shinigami said.

"How do you know my name Shinigami-sama" Naruto asked.

"Well Minato-kun talked so much about you, not to mention I keep track of all my Deathscythes' children." Shinigami said.

'My Tou-san was a Deathscythe.' Naruto thought as he walked towards Shinigami. Shinigami then placed one of his giant hands on Naruto's head for about five minutes before removing it.

"Well young Naruto-kun, it seems you are a meister. Also I have been watching the tragedy last night and I want to explain to the both of you what Kyuubi really is." Shinigami said seriously.

"Originally there was only one Kishin. After his defeat peace then came to Witches, Weapons, and Meisters. But then someone found a way to gather many human souls to create a new Kishin: the Juubi." Shinigami started.

Kushina let out a gasp. the Juubi was a very powerful demon, but to find out it was a Kishin was a shock to her.

"After it's sealing by the Six Realm Sage, it was split into nine different Kishin. As you know the Kyuubi, one of the Kishin, was given to the Uzumaki clan because of the Witches slight ability to repress madness. A man who has escape my forces, Madara Uchiha. He was hoping to use the Kishin to control the world, but he was pushed back by Minato and Kushina. I believe you all know the rest." Shinigami explained.

"So why tell me this?" Naruto asked.

"As a jinchuuriki for Kyuubi it may be possible to resonate with it, however you may be overtaken by it's madness wavelength. Knowing that will you still try and learn how to fully use reikon?" Shinigami asked.

"Of course! Tou-san and Kaa-san both trust me with Kyuubi. So I'll master it's power!" Naruto exclaimed.

Shinigami then let out a small chuckle. "Well you're definitely Minato and Kushina son. Very well, until we meet again." Shinigami's hologram then vanished.

(Time Skip)

It's been three years since the incident and beginning Naruto's training. During the time Naruto learned a few magic spells and also soul perception. Kushina spent about a month Naruto could see souls as clearly as she can. Naruto also began chakra control since he had more chakra then most shinobi in Konoha. Naruto now had to go through his first challenge to become a shinobi, Konoha Academy.

"Kaa-san do I really have to go to the academy?" Naruto asked as he was taken to the academy. Naruto now wore black shorts, a blue shirt, and a sleeveless black cloak with a hood. Naruto now had a snake tattoo on his left arm.

"Yes Naru-chan you have to. Every shinobi in Konoha had to complete the Academy before even becoming genin. You didn't think it would be different for you did you?" Kushina said. "Besides this is a chance for you to get more friends."

"Until their parents tell them who I am, then they tell them to stay away from me." Naruto said sadly. Kushina saw Naruto's face and then an idea popped into her head.

"Naru-chan I know for a fact that there are some parents who want you to meet their children, look there are two now." Kushina said.

Naruto looked to see two woman the same age as his mother and their children. One was a young girl with indigo blue hair and lavender eyes wearing a white kimono. The other children were twins. One had dirty blond hair and blue eyes, the other had brown hair and blues. Both wore red tank tops and white skirts.

"Hitomi-chan! Ai-chan!" Kushina called to the adults.

"Hello Kushina-chan, how are you today?" Hitomi Hyuuga asked her friend.

"I'm am fine, though I should be asking you that since you are pregnant again." Kushina said.

"So Kushina-chan this is your son." Ai Thompson asked.

"Of course" Kushina then pulled Naruto over. "Naruto, this is Hitomi Hyuuga and Ai Thompson."

Naruto then shook both of their hands. "Hello Hyuuga-san, Thompson-san." Naruto then bowed to both.

Ai waved him off. "You don't need to be so formal, your Kushina-chan's son, that pretty much makes us your Oba-chans."

Hitomi and Kushina laughed at their friend's comment before Kushina noticed the other children.

"So this is your little tenshi huh Hitomi-chan, and those two are your little twins." Kushina said. Naruto then walked over to the girls.

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto then bowed to them.

"Hi Whisker-kun!" One of the twin said.

"Ah nee-san don't be so rude!" The other twin said. "Sorry she gets like this a lot, I'm Elizabeth and my sister is Patricia but we go by Liz and Patti."

"But nee-chan his whisker make him look cute see!" Patti then started petting Naruto's whisker marks, this got a purr from Naruto, a blush from Hinata and Liz, and a laugh from Patti.

"Um can you please stop that." Naruto said between purrs.

"Huh, why Whisker-kun?" Patti asked.

"Because I still didn't introduce myself to Hyuuga-san" Naruto answered.

Patti frowned but eventually let go of Naruto so he can introduce himself to Hinata.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

Hinata hid behind Hitomi's leg before silent introducing herself. "I'm Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga."

"Now Hinata, you have to be more brave. Naruto isn't going to hurt you." Hitomi said to her daughter.

"Only eight but still as nervous and shy like Hiashi was." Kushina said.

"So Kushina, are we all still meeting tonight?" Ai asked.

"Of course, it's tradition isn't it." Kushina then turned to Naruto. "Naruto you and the girls can go inside before the bell rings."

Naruto nodded before taking Hinata, Liz, and Patti inside the building. As they walked around Naruto noticed two other children. One had a bored look on his face and had black hair in a pineapple hair style. He wore green shorts and gray pants. The other boy had slightly spiky brown hair and spirals on his cheeks. He wore a green jacket and blue shorts, he was also slightly overweight and was eating chips.

Patti was the first to run to them before the others caught up. The Patti then introduced them.

"Hi, I'm Patti! That's Nee-san, Hina-chan, and Whisker-kun!" Patti said pointing to the others.

Liz then introduced their actual names. "I'm Liz, this is Patti, Hinata, and Naruto."

"I'm Choji Akamichi, and the sleepy one is Shikamaru Nara." Choji said.

"How comes your were sleeping?" Naruto asked.

"Because my Tou-san said the Academy would be troublesome." Shikamaru answered.

"Don't listen to him he's just lazy." Choji said. "So are you guys weapons or meisters?"

"Me and Nee-chan are weapons!" Patti said with Liz agreeing.

"Ano, I'm a Weapon." Hinata said.

"I'm a meister." Naruto said.

"You're a meister too huh, you have any reikon training?" Shikamaru asked.

"Just soul perception, nothing else." Naruto answered.

"Same here, though I think the reikon training is troublesome." Shikamaru said.

Soon Naruto, Hinata, Liz and Patti soon found seats in the room as the class began filling with students. As all the students soon found seats the two teachers then entered the room. One was wearing traditional chunin outfit, brown hair in a ponytail and a scar over his nose. The other had silver hair but also wore the traditional chunin outfit.

"Welcome everyone! Today is the first day of your shinobi and reikon training. In this class we will train you in the basis of shinobi training for the first half of the day. The second half is reikon training with your other sensei that you'll meet today." Iruka said. "Now let's introduce ourselves, I'm Iruka Umino and this is my assistant Mizuki. Now I'm going to go through roll, please say here when your name is called."

_Shino Aburame_

"Here." A boy with shades said.

_Choji Akamichi_

"Here." Choji said.

_Sakura Haruno_

"Here." A pink haired girl said.

_Hinata Hyuuga_

"Here." Hinata stuttered out.

_Kiba Inuzuka_

"Here" A boy with a puppy said. "Arf!" "And so is Akamaru!"

_Jade Star_

"Yahoo! Here sensei" A purple haired girl said.

_Sasuke Uchiha_

"Here." A boy said.

_Tsuki Uchiha_

"Here." A girl said.

_Naruto Uzumaki_

"Here." Naruto said.

_Elizabeth Thompson_

"Here." Liz said.

_Patricia Thompson_

"Here!" Patti said.

"Now, that role is done. Let's begin your first lesson." Iruka said.

(time skip)

Soon the students left into a new room, the room was basically a large dojo with the desks shaped like a crescent moon. There were two teachers as well, one man had spiky black hair and had bandages on his face. The other was a man that had brown hair in a bang in front of one eye. Both wore chunin outfits.

"Alright students, I'm Kotetsu" The black haired one said. "And this is Izumo." Kotetsu pointed to his partner. "And for the next four years we will teach you about reikon."

"What things are we going to be learning sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well reikon is basically teaching you all how to master souls. Izumo will be teaching the meisters while I will teach the weapons." Kotetsu said.

"Meister will be learning key techniques such as soul perception and soul wavelength. Sometime in the academy you must be able to perform soul resonance with at least one of your teammates." Izumo explained.

"Weapons will be learning how to change into weapon form, partial transformation, and also learning how to sense a partner's wavelength." Kotetsu said. "Any questions."

"So are you a Deathscythe?" Sasuke asked.

Kotetsu shook his head. "No, I'm not. To become a Deathscythe is to have the approval of the Shinigami himself. While I am not a Deathscythe I am qualified to teach others."

"What's soul resonance?" Kiba asked.

Kotetsu and Izumo smiled. "I was hoping one of you will ask that, follow us outside and we'll give you a demonstration."

As the two called the class outside Kotetsu then transformed into a large kunai and fell into Izumo's hands. They soon turned to some targets.

**_Tamashii no Kyōmei_ **

Soon Izumo and Kotetsu was covered in aura, Kotetsu's kunai then was covered in a blue cloak before growing to the size of a katana. Izumo then somehow dashed through the targets before they were all fell to pieces, that performance got awed looks from the class.

Izumo then put up a hand to get their attention. "Soul Resonance is a special technique used by meisters and weapons, in which, they synchronize their Souls wavelength. It will more then always turn the tide of battle."

Kotetsu then changed back to human form. "However, it can only be achieve when both weapon's and meister's souls are linked. If one isn't in sync with the other then the technique fails. Our job is to make sure all meisters have a weapon and can fully link, the final exam will be to perform soul resonance in front of us."

"Now that all that is explained, you all have free time until Academy is over." Izumo said.

(Time skip)

After Academy let out Naruto waved good bye to his new friends. Not only did he make friends with Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru, and the Thompson twins. He also met Ino through Choji and Shikamaru and surprisingly met Jade Star.

_(Flashback)_

_While Naruto and his friends made their way outside to eat their lunches. They found a nice tree with shade before they were stopped by a loud voice._

"_Yahoo!"_

_The group looked to a girl on top of the tree was a girl from class. The girl had purple hair in a small ponytail, indigo sleeveless shirt and white shorts. She had a tattoo of a star on her right shoulder surrounded by a snake. The girl then jumped from the tree then pointed to Naruto._

"_You!" The girl said._

"_Me?" Naruto said confused._

"_You're Naruto Uzumaki am I right?" The girl asked._

"_Yeah why?" Naruto said guessing where this was going._

"_My Kaa-san told me all about you" The girl started, Naruto got ready to leave but what she said shocked him. "How you're the best prank master in Konoha! That is unacceptable! No one can be better than me!" The girl said stomping her feet._

"_And who are you?" Naruto asked._

_The girl stopped gaining an embarrassed look. "Oh that's right, you all don't know what a star I am. _

_I am the number one meister to go to this academy, I am the star that will surpass all the kages and even Kami! I am Jade*Star Mitarashi!" The girl then strikes a pose and closed her eyes waiting for an applause, but opened her eyes seeing only shocked looks._

"_What with those looks! Don't you know who I am?" Jade Star asked._

"_Not really." "No." "Sorry but know." "Nope!" Where her answers and made her face vault._

"_Okay" she said dusting herself off. "Have you heard of the great snake incident?"_

"_Oh that was funny!" Patti said. "They say someone manage to place a snake in all of the civilian council's laundry!"_

"_Oh that was you?" Liz asked._

"_Yes that was me, however" Jade Star then looked to Naruto. "Someone had to take my spotlight and paint bombed the entire ANBU building! Just a week after my prank and never got caught!"_

_This got an applause from Liz to Naruto, a surprised look from Hinata, and a laugh from Patti seeing Naruto scratch his head._

"_It was a stealth test from my Kaa-san, also I owe most of those ANBU payback." Naruto said. "How did you know about it? Only Kaa-san and a few of her ANBU friends knew about it?"_

"_My Kaa-san was one of the ANBU told about the prank! Now that I found you I'm going to show you who the better star is!" Jade Star said before running. "From this moment on we are rivals!"_

_Naruto just blinked after hearing her last declaration. "Look's like I have a rival."_

_(Time skip end)_

"So, did you make a lot of friends?" Kushina asked as she met Naruto.

"Yeah, and somehow I got a rival. Someone named Jade Star." Naruto said.

"Oh that's Anko's little girl. Well I hoped you made a lot of friends because you all are going to meet tonight." Kushina said.

"Why tonight?" Naruto asked.

"It's a tradition me and Minato started, all clan heads meet together to celebrate our children starting the Academy." Kushina explained. "Now let's go home we need to get ready."

"Okay" Naruto said.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Well that was the longest chapter ever. Now that that's over I have to take a break soon. Now goodbye and if you all want updates then you must review.**

**Shadowlight0982-out.**


	3. Major AN (READ!)

**A.N.**

* * *

><p><strong> First I want to say I am sorry for not updating this fic, but I want to say now that this fic is not discontinued. I'm reading over all my fics and I see several things that can be improved and also redone. I know I can make the fics better but first I want an answer from all of you readers:<strong>

**Should I rewrite the fic to make it even better?**

**-Or-**

**Should I just continue it and leave it as it is?**

** While I feel the story will go better if I rewrite it and improve it, I will continue to write even if the majority votes I just continue. Writer's block made me become the thing I promised I wouldn't be when I started writing…so now I taking responsibility and going back to writing when I have time.**

** So everyone please answer the question and look forward to me writing soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Shadowlight0982 out.<strong>


End file.
